A Midnight Clear
by Cherry
Summary: GenX. Christmas. An automated defence system set to shoot down foreign objects entering airspace above Snow Valley. What could possibly go wrong?


Archival: The 2002 HFFP, my (relocated) site - www.doyourthing.org/cherry , and anyone who asks permission. Thanks to Bounce, for taking a look over this.  
  
I no more own GenX than I own a sleigh. Or reindeer. I do, how ever, have my very own Santa hat; but I somehow doubt that would be of much use against an attacking lawyer.  
  
  
  


*  
A Midnight Clear  
*  


  
  
  
Congratulations. You've ruined Christmas.  
  
'I've,' Jubes?  
  
I wasn't the one who armed the defences!  
  
No. You were supposed to, but you forgot.  
  
And look what you did!  
  
//Bloody hell. Stop whinging, both of you.//  
  
  
  
//It doesn't matter who armed what weapons, or who killed who.//  
  
I bet you that's not what he'd say.  
  
But he's not going to say anything, now is he?  
  
I don't *believe* you!  
  
//Look, we just need to figure out what to do with the...//  
  
  
  
Paige! How are you this fine evening?  
  
Ah should be sleeping right now.  
  
Couldn't agree more.  
  
//Gel like you needs her rest.//  
  
Ah thought Ah heard jingling. And then weapons fire.  
  
You're imagining things, Paige. Too much fruit cake. You should get back to bed.  
  
Angelo, Ah'd love to, but there's a reindeer with his head stuck through mah window, and that was making it pretty hard to sleep.  
  
  
  
What are y'all hiding, anyways?  
  
Hiding? Nothing. What makes you think that we're hiding something?  
  
You're in a line, shoulder to shoulder, with your coats strung out as wide as they go. And there's another reindeer chewing on Jubilee's hair.  
  
I don't see a reindeer. Do you see a reindeer, Jubilee?  
  
Reindeer? What reindeer?  
  
No... ::Whuffle:: pe. No large, hoofed animals with red and gold halters around here.  
  
His bells are caught on Angelo's collar!  
  
No, they're not. No bells.  
  
What on earth is going on here?  
  
Well, chiquita, as far as I can figure, you had a bad dream about a reindeer, came out here, and started going on about conspira... Hey! Paige! Stay right...  
  
  
  
See, here's the thing...  
  
You killed Santa Claus?  
  
No, not exactly..  
  
Not *exactly*? What do you mean, not exactly? He's not moving, or breathing!  
  
//Hold on, Paige. We can explain it.//  
  
Well? Ah'm waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
//... Well, all right. We can't, not really.//  
  
See, *I* didn't arm the defence system, but Angelo McBoom over there had to go and... OW! Don't whap me!  
  
Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. We have to... We have to check to make sure he's really dead...  
  
Oh, he's dead.  
  
We have to check to make sure he's really dead, and we have to find the rest of the reindeer.  
  
What do you mean, the rest of the reindeer?  
  
Well, there's Dasher behind you, chewing on your hair, but we need Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, and Ah think it's Rudolph with his head stuck in mah room.  
  
And we need to dispose of the body.  
  
We can't just...  
  
//What are we supposed to do? Call nine-one-one?//  
  
  
  
//'Ello? Operator? Our Shi'ar designed automated defence system just shot down Jolly Old Saint Nick. Could you please send a team out, and make sure they don't take too long a look at any of the X-Men logos scattered about the campus?//  
  
... okay. We need to dump the body.  
  
If you kill a fictional person, it's not like killing a real person, right?  
  
I can't believe we just killed Santa.  
  
WE didn't.  
  
I wish someone around here knew what to do with dead bodies.  
  
I believe that's my cue.  
  
//Ms. Frost!//  
  
We can explain. Really, see, there was this gigantic flying penguin...  
  
Did you really think I'd be able to sleep through something like this?  
  
  
  
Angelo, Jonothon, each of you grab one of his arms. Paige, Jubilation, go find the reindeer.  
  
You'll be sorry we split up if we run into that penguin.  
  
*  
  
Aww. He's so cute.  
  
I think he likes me.  
  
Well, this guy over here likes me.  
  
Mine's cuter.  
  
You two and your stupid reindeer.  
  
//I think they make an adorable couple, Angelo.//  
  
  
  
Y'all are just grouchy because you had to deal with the dead body and we got to play with the reindeer.  
  
//Bloody right.//  
  
Hey, guys, we took a look at the sled while you were gone. It's a bit chipped, but otherwise it's fine.  
  
Come to think of it, the reindeer aren't broken or bleeding or anything, either.  
  
Children, doesn't that seem a bit odd to you? The sled and the reindeer and the sack in the back are perfectly all right.  
  
Hey! There's a sack in the back? Why didn't I notice this before?  
  
No offence, Ms. Frost, but that's all that seems odd to you?  
  
Jubilation! Get out of there this instant!  
  
Relax, Frosty. I'm fine. I'm just going to take a... Oooh boy.  
  
NOW, Jubilation.  
  
I'm trying to! I'm trying to! ...oooh. I *hate* heights.  
  
Really, Jubilation... ::Thunk::   
  
Ah, hell. ::Thunk::   
  
//Crimeny.// ::Thunk::  
  
  
  
::Thunk::  
  
... Really, children... Just because I jumped on, does not mean that you all should have followed suit. Now we're all stuck in here. Up here.  
  
Never mind that. Ange! What took you so long to get in?  
  
I've *seen* this movie, Jubes. Now we're all doomed to get fat, fill out endless lists with check marks, and move to the North Pole.  
  
Fine then. Don't put the suit on.  
  
No need to worry about that. We left it with the body.  
  
You're fine, then.  
  
Hey, guys?  
  
Yes, Jubilation?  
  
You know the sack?  
  
No. We do not know about Santa's sack. Which indirectly started this when you scrambled in after it.  
  
I bet you don't know this.  
  
Fine. What is it?  
  
There are five Santa suits in it now. And they look like they'd fit us. Look! There's even one for Ms. Frost that's s...  
  
If I were you, I would watch what the next words out of your mouth were, because even stranded in a flying sleigh, I am still your teacher.  
  
As I was saying, there's even a one for Ms. Frost that's... sophisticated.  
  
I'm not putting on the suit.  
  
Fine then, Angelo. You may freeze off various parts of your anatomy if you are so inclined.  
  
I may be freezing now, but next year, when you're stuck doing this again, and you're going to be cold again and I'm going to be laughing at you while I drink hot chocolate by the fire.  
  
//We've stopped moving, if any of you care.//  
  
...gulp. We're still pretty high up.  
  
Betcha Monet and Ev aren't having any where near this much fun at home. They're prolly stuck eating fruit cake and going to bed at midnight.  
  
Don't know about you, chiquita, but I'd rather be in bed right now.  
  
At this point, Ah'd almost take the fruit cake.  
  
//...//  
  
Ah said *almost.*  
  
They'll be sorry they missed this. Or, Ev'll. I'll just have to imagine the look that'd be plastered across M's face right now.  
  
You'd have to imagine it far from here, because she'd be flying to get us help. Or at least a jet, or a large gun with which to shoot the damned reindeer.  
  
  
  
//...all right. Now we know that insulting our... valiant steeds... gets us and twelve-foot vertical drop.//  
  
Looks like there's a house right below us.  
  
Hey! Paige! Husk up to something hard and drop down.  
  
Have you seen how far it is to the ground?  
  
So? Go diamond, or something.  
  
And crash through that poor family's home? Ah really don't think that that's in the true spirit of Christmas.  
  
Neither is killing Santa Claus, but we all ready did *that.*  
  
Donner just tried to bite me!  
  
I think he's trying to send us a message.  
  
//And wot's that? You killed my master, but because it's Christmas I'm giving you two choices: Throw yourselves off in midair, or slowly freeze to death?//  
  
Try the sack again, Jubilation.  
  
I already looked. It's heavy, but there's nothing in it.  
  
Let me see.  
  
I told you, there's nothi... Hey, what's wrong? All of a sudden, you look kinda...  
  
They're wishes, children. I think. Something for everyone.  
  
So he really does know... knew... if we'd been naughty or nice?  
  
I don't think it's that simple. I think... I think there's something for everyone, if only the strength to try to be a better person. I think there are dreams in here, for those that have lost the capacity to imagine, and there are hopes for the hopeless, and there is a push for a better future.  
  
  
  
...Ah don't know about you guys, but Ah think we should finish this.  
  
  
  
//So what do we do with them?//  
  
Well, there's a house right below us, right?  
  
Why don't we try emptying it over the side?  
  
Can't hurt, can it?  
  
Does anyone else get the feeling that that worked?  
  
Yeah. I don't know why, but I think it did.  
  
OW! Donner bit me!  
  
Ah think the reindeer are in a bit of a hurry to get going.  
  
Yeah. We've got to be pretty behind schedule. Is there a schedule?  
  
Children, I'd advise grabbing onto something. Now.  
  
  
  
That's mah head!  
  
Angelo, get your elbow out of my eye!  
  
I'm trying, but *someone* is sitting on my chest.  
  
Someone just bit me.  
  
Tell me that's your foot I'm feeling.  
  
  
  
//I think I'm stuck.//  
  
Frosty, stop laughing!  
  
I did warn you...  
  
You did not. You didn't say we were going to start going, like, presto. I wouldn't be surprised if we were back in last week.  
  
If we were back in last week, we wouldn't be stuck up here. And why else would I tell you to grab onto something?  
  
The penguin came back and was about to swamp us?  
  
*  
  
Where are we now?  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Hey! There's mah house!  
  
//Ange: Kentucky, I think.//  
  
Congratulations, Sherlock.  
  
We're only in Kentucky?  
  
Only? We've covered something like fourteen states already.  
  
And it's not starting to get light? Or even just a bit warmer? I can't feel my fingers.  
  
Put the suit on, Ange. Your lips and fingers are blue.  
  
I'm not going to put on the stupid suit. And I'm naturally grey-skinned.  
  
Grey. Not blue. But if you're going to be so stubborn, then Ah hope your fingers freeze and fall off.  
  
A nice present for your mom to find on the step in the morning.  
  
She can always use more kindling.  
  
*  
  
//Where are we now?//  
  
Shhh. The others finally fell asleep.  
  
//I see Angelo finally gave in.//  
  
Not really. Paige and Jubilee waited until he was asleep, then bundled him up.  
  
//They seem rather...//  
  
They're cold, Jon.  
  
//They're cute. Snuggled up like that. They're cute.//  
  
They're so cute you want to grab that hat right off his head and strangle him with it?  
  
//Leave my mind alone.//  
  
I didn't need to read it. Your eyes said everything.  
  
//Sure.//  
  
  
  
//Wot?//  
  
We're just leaving Nigeria.  
  
//All right.//  
  
If it makes you feel any better, you can wait and see what happens when Angelo wakes up and realizes that they put the suit on him.  
  
*  
  
Ugg. Where are we now?  
  
Still over the ocean. Go back to sleep.  
  
At least it's warmer over the ocean.  
  
//Yer fingers look better now. No offence, Ange, but blue's not your colour.//  
  
Red, on the other hand...  
  
  
  
//Red suits you.//  
  
  
  
*  
  
Where are we now?  
  
//Watch out for that tower!//  
  
Wait a second. If I'm here, and you're there, Jono's pouting over there, and Paige'n Angelo are asleep in the corner...  
  
Who's driving this thing?  
  
  
  
Well, whoever it is sure needs a few lessons on not running into giant monuments looming in front of them.  
  
//A reindeer just blew a raspberry at you.//  
  
I noticed.  
  
*  
  
Where are we now?  
  
We've been at this waaay too long. Ah could almost swear Ah've seen that building before.  
  
They better not expect seconds. We're all out of seconds.  
  
It just looks a lot like the Academy, that's all.  
  
Good old Snow Valley. What I wouldn't give for a marauding pack of... Marauders ...right about now.  
  
//They've even got a fence like ours.//  
  
And a outside dome.  
  
And that huge scar back there from that time Jubilee tried to fly the jet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//...//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Children! We have a problem.  
  
What? We're home!  
  
And what happened the last time this someone made this run?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, Ange?  
  
You can be in charge of setting the alarm from now on.  
  
*  
  
Em? Lass?  
  
Hrm? Sleep. Let sleep.  
  
  
  
Oh! Sean. You're back. How's Theresa?  
  
How's... How's... Em, lass, what's going on?  
  
How do you mean, Sean? And please speak quietly. The children have had a long night.  
  
That I can see. Yer all spread around the Christmas tree in fur and velvet, sleeping the sleep of the dead. And what do you mean, how do you mean?'  
  
You're not making yourself any clearer, Sean.  
  
Yer... There are reindeer in the Danger Grotto, eating the trees. There are splinters of wood and chips of red paint scattered over a three mile radius, and there are jingle bells stuck on the roof.  
  
All of that can be explained.  
  
I'm waiting.  
  
I said it *could,* Sean. I didn't say you wanted to hear it.  
  
And on top of that, ye've dragged home... What, six new students?  
  
I'm afraid I don't follow you there.  
  
There could be more of them. I'm not sure. They just all look so similar, wearing those little green hats and tunics.  
  
Sean, honestly, on this one I have no idea.  
  
You must. They seem to be everywhere, but they're so small that I keep losing track of them.  
  
  
  
What? You look as if you'd just seen a ghost. I'm fairly certain they're mutants. They're just so small, and they have those pointed little ears.  
  
Sean, look behind you. Out the window. What do you see?  
  
Three of your little people, making... something. Is that a train?  
  
  
  
Are they setting up an assembly line?  
  
...shouldn't have put on the damn suits.  
  
Em, lass...  
  
It's a long story, Sean. I'll explain it to you after I've got it all worked out. How does a year from now sound?


End file.
